Zim's Darkest Hour
"Zim. Get up." Dib said as he lifted the limp body to his bed. "Mrmmr." was Zim's respond. Dib was irratated as he glared over at Miz who planted a smirk smile on her face. "Try again." Dib growled softly as he shook Zim roughly. "Zim! Up! Now!" Zim opened his eyes slightly as he let out a long moan. "What the heck do you think happened to him anyways?" Dib said turning back to Miz as he gave up on waking Zim. Miz shrugged. "I dunno. Keep trying." "I don't want to! You try!" Dib shouted. Miz got up from her chair and walked over to Zim. She turned to ZEE. "ZEE, wake Zim up." Dib raised an eyebrow. "I said you ''go try not your weird metal dog robot thing." Dib said as he gazed down at ZEE who walked towards Zim. "ZEE's not a weird metal robot dog thing! She's a SIR dim-wit!" Miz snapped. "What's a SIR?" Dib asked. "I ''can't ''believe I'm telling this to you but you already know about the Armada, The Tallests, and Irkens so... SIRs are Standard-issue Information Retrieval units given to Invaders while on their mission." Miz said. "Oh. I see. But why is Zim's so— ''stupid... " Dib said giving the little robot a look as GIR smiled back. Dib turned back to Miz with a disgusted look on his face as he still glanced at the hunk of metal and quickly met eyes with Miz again. "He's advanced, Dib-worm." Zim's voice startled both of them as they turned to him. Zim stood there clutching his side with his left arm with a look of both anger and pain. "Huh. You're up. I guess ZEE did it." Dib said looking down at the female SIR skipping by him. "Hehehehe! Dibby smells like a puppy!" ZEE said smiling hugely up at the large-headed boy. GIR's eyes went red. "Why did you help me anyways, Dib?" Zim asked glaring at his arch-rival. "Miz, begged me to. You know, she's more kinder to me than you are, Zim." Dib said casually. "That's because she thinks humans aren't too bad. She's treating you like she treats everybody else, filthy meat-child." Zim said as he started limping towards Dib and Miz. "Zim, you alright?" Miz asked breaking the odd slience. "Kind of." he replied. "Kind of?" Miz repeated. "Let's just get back home." Zim said flatly as he walked over to the door. "It's freezing out there, Zim. I don't think your body can take it in this condition you're in." Miz said. Zim sighed and laid back down on Dib's bed worn out. "What's up with him?" Dib asked. "I dunno. He dozes off during class sometime too." Miz said. "Doze off?!? Me?!? Never!" Zim snapped. "We both go to your class, Zim. I think we know." Dib said. "Maybe master's sick!!! Like how humanz get sick!" GIR pointed out. "Nah. I don't think so GIR." Dib said. "Well could Zim get a human disease?" he turned to Miz. "GIR's right there is n-no way I could be t-this weak from a HUMAN—" Zim was cut short by a rough cough followed by a blackish goo. "Ew." Dib said plainly. "Yeah! Ew's right! Gross, Zim!" Miz cried. Zim had his head rested on Dib's pillow as he coughed more. "Do you still think he's sick?" Miz asked. "Do you have any diseases on your planet?" Dib asked. "Let me think... " Miz said as wondered. "Not that I know of. No." Miz said shaking her head. "That's weird cause I don't recall any human disease that envolves coughing up black goo!" Dib shouted. "Alright! Chill!" Miz said. "You know you don't really talk much like Zim. You talk like a normal human." Dib points out. "That's none of your business Dib-filth!" Miz screams. "There you go." Dib says smiling. "Thank you." Miz said smiling back. Then ZEE skipped over to Dib. "Hey Dibby! These are for you!" Dib raised an eyebrow at the SIR unit who handed him a flower. Even from the bed, Zim looked at ZEE weird. GIR growled soflty. "Lovepigs." Zim said smiling weakly at GIR. "Eh, thanks... ?" Dib said taking the flower from ZEE. "HEHEHHEHE!" ZEE squeeled then ran off. Miz gave her insane, Dib-loving, SIR a look. "That was odd, ZEE never did that before." Dib said. Miz shrugged. "Ar-r-e you kid-dding me, Dib?! N-neither of y'you no-noticed how Z-Z-ZEE looks at D-dib when he's n-not lokking?!" Zim shouted then coughed some more. Dib and Miz looked at Zim, confused. "L-let me give you two a demenstration." Zim said then gave both of them a stupidly large smile/grin and closed eyes for effect. Zim stopped and looked at them both. One eye squinty and the other normal. "Wow. That robot worries me sometimes." Miz said shaking her head. "The same with GIR with me... " Zim said looking back at his SIR unit whose eyes and antennea were drooping in sadness. GIR was glancing across the room as ZEE was hugging a picture of Dib singing, "Dibby! Dibby! Dibby! Oh yez, hez my Dibby!". "Well you look much better, Zim. And the snow outside is to a minimum. So you two wanna start heading home before the storm starts. I heard on the news it's coming at 4:00. And it's already 3:50 so you guys better go." Dib said staring at Zim then turning to Miz. "Yeah, Dib's right. You coming, Zim?" Miz said starting towards the door. Zim limped towards Miz as they walked out of Dib's bedroom and down the stairs. Dib followed behind. Followed by the SIRs. "Awwz! Isn't Dibbyz so cyuuute!" ZEE shouted to GIR. GIR rolled his robotic eyes and crossed his arms. "Yez. He's reallyz a keeperz." "WEEEEE!" ZEE shouted then ran down the stairs and towards Dib. As GIR lowered his eyes eyes again and sagged along. "Hurry GIR. We need to get Zim home." Miz said smiling warmly at the sad bot. GIR looked sadly up at her. "Umm, I don't think you two should go out there without your disguises on." Zim pointed out. The two SIRs zipped up there doggy disguises and followed after their respestive owners. GIR sunk his head to the ground. Miz noticed this. She turned to GIR and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, GIR. What's wrong?" Miz asked. "ZEE's in love with mastah's arch enemy." GIR said. "GIR, that's Zim's problem not yours." Miz said. "No! I mean I love ZEE! But but she doesn't notice it!" GIR said practically shouting. "Hm... kinda like Isabella and Phineas." Miz wondered. "Whut?" GIR said. "Oh nothing." Miz said. In front of them Zim collasped to the ground grabbing his head. "Zim?!? What the—...?!" Miz said runing towards Zim. Zim got back up weakly. "What on Irk happened?!" Miz said steadying Zim. "I-I don't know." Zim said. Above them snow started to flurry then got heavier. "Oh no! The snow! It's starting!" Miz cried looking up at the sky. Miz scooped Zim up bridal style and started running towards their base that was a couple of blocks away. Miz ran her fastest as they reached their destination and she busted open the door. She carried Zim over to the couch and laid him there as she took deep breaths and coughed. "I-I better not be getting what y-you have Zim." Miz said staring at Zim. "I-I don't think you will." Zim said. She got up from her doubled over position and glanced back at Zim. "Let's just watch and see if it's only temporary." Miz said. Zim yawned. "Ugh. I'm yawning, like a puny weak TIRED human." Zim moaned like it really pained him to sleep. "It's normal for Irkens to sleep, we just don't really need to that much because we already have our charging cell to do that for us." Miz said. "At least I think that's the case... " Miz shrugged. Zim shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You wanna keep rolling those eyes until you close them or you want me to do that for you....?! I-I have no idea what I just said..." Miz stopped and looked down. "Same here." Zim said smirking then lowered his eyelids more. "Zim, if you're really tired just go to sleep." Miz said crossing her arms. "Nah, Zim doesn't think so." Zim said glaring a bit. "It's either you close your eyes, or I'll close 'em for you!" Miz shouted glaring and raising a fist at him. Zim's eyes widened then shut as he turned around on the couch. Miz smirked while raising an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. As soon as she was sure Zim was sleeping she went down to her "room" and opened a transmission with Dib. "Establishing Transmission Link." a computerized voice said as the transmission equipment was loading. "Whah?! Who's this!? This better not be Gaz tricking me again?! GAZ?! IS THAT YOU?!?" Dib's voice said as he went on screen, well half of him. "Dib! Dib! It's me, Miz!" Miz said. "Oh, hey Miz." Dib said as his face got back onscreen. "Sorry about that. I thought you were Gaz tricking me again." Dib said. "Be quiet!" Gaz's soft but loud voice screamed in the background as Dib's smile faded and turned into an annoyed frown. He turned around and secretivly glared at his younger sister. He turned back to his computer screen and smiled sheepishly. "Again, sorry about that." he laughed. "Eh???... O......kay?????" Miz said confused. "How are you doing?" "Fine, I guess." Dib said. Silence. "So—is everything alright with Zim?" Dib asked finally. Miz looked back up to the computer screen. "Oh! Eh... Zim! Right! He's eh not... coughing anymore." Miz said. "That's ummm... good." Dib said hanging his head low. "I mean he's um.. sleeping right now." Miz said. "Did you have to threaten him?" Dib asked smiling and raising an eyebrow. "Yesh! He won't if I don't!" Miz laughed. Both of them laughed. "Hey DIBBY!" ZEE's voice sounded as both of them sat up shocked. "That wasn't me." Miz said shaking her head. Then ZEE popped out in front of Miz smiling largely at Dib. Dib stared at ZEE then at Miz. "You still haven't fixed her yet?" Dib asked. "Nope." Miz replied as she shooed the little SIR away. ZEE sulked back to the elevator as GIR watched her. "Oh hey, GIR." ZEE said half-heartedly. "ZEE? What happendz?" GIR asked. "Dibby doesn't really likez me." ZEE cried a little. "Awwzz." GIR sighed. "Yez. I don't think I'll love anyone as much as I lovez him." ZEE said. GIR's eyes bypassed red and went maroon and he growled and glared. He returned to normal as ZEE saw him. ZEE sombered to the elevator and went up to the living room. GIR sighed and used the other elevator to chase after her. "Oh well it's good to hear from you, Miz." Dib said. "You too, Dib. I really don't see what Zim sees bad in you." Miz said. "Thanks. And for the record, you're nothing like Zim." Dib said shaking his head at, nothing. "Thanks. Later, Dib." Miz said then waved and ended the transmission. Category:Stories Category:Unknown Author